Siren's Song
by Chara-Galore
Summary: Reborn was surprised. He didn't expect a imprisoned Mist to break out of Vindice, let alone be stationed in Japan. But Reborn wasn't one to let go of a chance to further training, especially since Xanxus is close to breaking out due to his lackeys. Who knows Muroko Rokudo might be a better Mist Guardian candidate than the other one. What if this never happened? Warning: No Beta!
1. Prolouge

Summary: Reborn was surprised. He didn't expect a imprisoned Mist to break out of Vindice, let alone be stationed in Japan. But Reborn wasn't one to let go of a chance to further training, especially since _**Xanxus**_ is close to breaking out due to his lackeys. Who knows Muroko Rokudo might be a better Mist Guardian candidate than the other one.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my original characters and plot.

Also, **_Warning_** : Transgender Oc, Homosexual relationships, Ocs in major roles, Ooc in heads, and wild head-cannons! You have been warned!

* * *

Tsuna POV

Tsuna was glad, even with Bianchi trying to kill him at every meal and snack. Ever since Bianchi came, it was eventful, but not Mafia-related eventful. In fact, he had all most forgot about the fact that most of the people around him are Mafia. He would of, if Reborn decide to add on to his hellish torture (he didn't believe for a moment that it was just training). Just now was he and his friends sitting in his room, with Reborn "explaining" his new "training"...

"Due to having a small break from any fierce training, I have decide to finish your set of guardians Dame-Tsuna, along with adding them to your training. Thankfully for you, I already have candidates for Sun, Cloud, and Mist. Two of which live in Namimori, Sasagawa Ryohei and Hibari Kyoya, Sun and Cloud respectively. The Mist live in America but was born in Italy. The Mist Comes from a Sun famiglial, which was happy to let the Mist be one of your Guardians. Though the Heir and a fellow Storm are coming to check if you can be trusted with the Mist." While Reborn was lecturing us on what he planned I noticed he avoided using gender pronouns. Heh, Reborn definitely didn't like "the Mist". That got "the Mist" a lot of points in my book for annoying Reborn. Looking down at Reborn, who was on the family room's coffee table, I notice the sadistic glint appear in his black eyes, mouth spread in a evil smile.

"I'm so very glad you like "the Mist" Dame-Tsuna, so if you want them so badly, I'm going to have to teach you proper _**Mafia**_ _ ** _e_**_ _ **tiqu**_ _ **ette.**_ " Okay now that got a shudder on me, after all a mad Reborn can probably scare the devil. My thoughts were interrupted by reborn saying, "Yes, Dame-Tsuna, _**I can.**_ "

* * *

Somewhere in Europe (might be Italy)

The Devil sneezed from a shiver. Grumbling about the cold weather would do him no good. After all He need to find Tamashi and that stupid air head idiot called God or Kami.

* * *

Kyoya POV

A barely noticeable shiver ran up my spine, something has changed in the course of my fate in this life. For good or bad I do not know, but at least it won't be boring anymore. Checking to see that I was alone, justifying my solitude, my mask was off and my face broke into a grin. Shaking from the giggles my happiness created. After all, I haven't been happy since _**that day**_.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _I was in a good mood, I was able to prank the police and that stupid blonde man talking in Italian, something only Mama can do! Though Mama can talk in Chinese and Mandarin as well! That brown haired neko-like boy was fun to play with, even if he was a crybaby._

 _With my grin wide as I can make it, clothes slightly dirty, hair messy and ruffled, eyes alight, I started to walk home. Walking home was uneventful as usually, but the moment I got home, my grin and happiness fell._

 _Something was off.._

 _Stopping at my front door, I gulped. After taking a deep breath, I opened the door, which was unlocked? Weird. The Doorway was quite, not a sound, cause shiver to up my spine due to the creepiness. 'Wait, what if this is a surprise party for me, it is my birthday,' I thought._

 _My grin was back, even if I was uneasy. Racing to the Family room I slammed the door open, I was great not by yells of "SURPRISE!", but by the smell of blood and my parent lifeless bodies._

 _It was the last thing I saw before the world turned to black._

* * *

Breaking out my memories, I sighed, all happiness gone. Maybe, just maybe, this new fate can include me losing my mask for good...


	2. Arrival

Summary: Reborn was surprised. He didn't expect a imprisoned Mist to break out of Vindice, let alone be stationed in Japan. But Reborn wasn't one to let go of a chance to further training, especially since _**Xanxus**_ is close to breaking out due to his lackeys. Who knows Muroko Rokudo might be a better Mist Guardian candidate than the other one.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my original characters and plot.

Also, **_Warning_** : Transgender Oc, Homosexual relationships, Ocs in major roles, Ooc in heads, and wild head-cannons! You have been warned!

* * *

Carmina POV

"Oh, finalmente, Terra! Non ho mai stata così felice!*" I shouted to the heavens in my first language, Aiden sighing behind me while Carla giggle got lounder.

"May we please hurry, I would like to met this.. Sadawa Tsunayoshi" Aiden reminded us in japanese, his thick british accent drawing many looks.

"Oh. Right... I kinda forgot, and I really want to tour this place!" Carla squeled excitingly, hopping up and down in place.

Giving a wide smile to my friends, I look us over to see how we present.

Aiden was definitely the most formal, as he wore the Namimori middle school uniform with a few alteration. One was his gloves the hid his skin from finger tips to elbow, the color a storm red, along with his bow-tie that was the same color. His hair was a hay blonde, wind blown style at the bangs, but the rest was pulled into chest length braid. Fitting smugly in his braided hair was raven feathers. His eyes were a surprising black, with tints of blue, giving the eyes a night sky look. His pant were dark blue, while his vest was black, both contrasting the white undershirt. His trainers were a simple black and white design. His alabaster skin tone highlighted the dark colored uniform. He had a runner's physic, while his face was elegant with his high cheekbones, full lips, and upturned nose. The family crest was on his right pocket of his vest. (Most girls and some boys were blushing at his looks. Some drooling, EWW!)

Now Carla was not looking anything but casual, not very suiting for a heir, but hey, none of us cared. She had a gold colored, sleeveless, thigh length dress with no designs. She wore a fluffy collared, short sleeved jacket, it was azure colored with suns on both forearms. She had brown jeans that were cut of a bit above the knee. Her sunny yellow, knee tall boots hid any socks from sight, if she had some on. The family crest was on a bracelet around her left hand, the heir ring on her right hand. Her hair was a dusty green, while her eyes were a ice blue. She was the shortest of us, but the most muscular and curvy. She had a hourglass figure, with a c-cup. Her loose clothes hid her six pack and very defined muscle from prying eyes (Though the sharp eyed girls were green with envy.)

Now I haven't had time to seen myself in the mirror so I can't say what I look like. My musing what interrupted by Aiden calling me, to I quote "Get in the taxi before your colorful, 80's style butt behind!" along that they had acquired along with our packages.

Well then, off to Namimori!

* * *

Kyoya POV

From the outside I look cold and fierce, but inside my mind I was cracking up. Using my imagination, I have picture everyone as clowns. Completely hilarious! Snapping out of my trace, I heard one of the teachers speak up, my mind image gave her the biggest nose with a thick mustache.

"The three transfer student have arrived. Also why is a student at a teacher's meeting?" She was most definitely new or she wouldn't be confused by the other's looks of horror. Playing the recording the I stashed in my pocket as a ongoing prank, I stood up, knocking the chair to the ground. My mask was on full force, giving the woman the best glare I could do.

"Why was I not inform about the transfers until now?" I demand sharply, with only the music as any sound. From on her face she realized that pissing me off was bad idea, and looked around the table for a scrape-goat.

"I-i-it w-was Nezu j-job to t-tell the students!" She practically squeaked, but I wasn't letting her off that easily.

"I understand that, and he will be punish accordingly. But I am no regular student, and in the future I advised you to come me first. Got it?" I demand in a cold, calm yet sharp tone, this time meaning it. I HATE surprises. The women nodded and passed me the info on the three.

Carla Sunnyfields,

Aiden Fallows,

and Carmine "Carmina" Siren.

Let see what you do to my life and future...


End file.
